


This Ain't Just a Valentine's Stupor

by kimjongnini88



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cum-drinking kink, Dirty He Tian, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky He Tian, M/M, Masturbation, Mo flirting, Mo wanting He Tian, Sex Toys, Suction Masturbator, Suction Play, Sweet He Tian, Timeskip, Valentine's Day, man i've been wanting to write this forever, suction kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjongnini88/pseuds/kimjongnini88
Summary: The way I wanna love yaIt’s time that you should know this, know this“I want you...” Mo purred.“You’re drunk, Lil’ Mo…” He Tian smirked teasingly while glancing at how wasted his Mo was. He grabbed Mo's ass and squeezed it almost provocatively as if he intended to play along with the redhead’s drunken stupor.Mo then pressed his lips on He Tian’s almost as if he was chomping on the raven-haired man’s mouth.“Hold me, He Tian...” Mo’s ginger orbs seemed teary as he attempted to communicate the desperation of his heart.I pray that you're the best that I will ever get
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	This Ain't Just a Valentine's Stupor

_**_

  
  


_Is it love, if you only ever want me when you're drunk?_

  
  
  


“I want you...” Mo purred. 

  
  


His breath was slightly uneven, perhaps due to the malty booze he overconsumed. His cheeks flushed like a tomato red and the temperature irradiated off his skin was feverish. The mix of Mo’s amber musk cologne with a hint of sweet cotton flower and his green-smelling detergent lingered through the low roof of his home.

  
  


He Tian could see those pair of dilated ginger pupils staring towards him, _wantingly_ , to a point it could burn a hole into his skin. 

  
  


They were sitting on Mo’s bed, drinking discounted liquors from a nearby department store.

  
  


“You’re drunk, Lil’ Mo…” The raven-haired hunk chuckled while sipping another sip of his beer, emptying it whole. He could hear himself gulping down his own saliva, attempting to restrain himself from turning into a prurient beast, dominated by not his mind but his dick.

  
  


He Tian smirked teasingly while glancing at how wasted his Mo was. He grabbed Mo's ass and squeezed it almost provocatively as if he intended to play along with the redhead’s drunken stupor. 

  
  


Today was Valentine's day. He Tian just returned to Shanghai and as soon as he touched down, his mind was chanting for no other name than Mo Guan Shan that he darted off straight away to his lover’s place. 

  
  


The weather was insanely cold that his body instinctively leaned towards his _little furnace_ for immediate warmth. The wafting wind of the white winter which seeped through their bones caused both men to shiver that they decided to cancel their plans to bask in the sun today. Instead, they sought shelter at Mo’s small apartment.

  
  


“I said, I want you…” Mo Guan Shan’s expression creased incredulously. His face was dusted with heated scarlet as he sensed _excitement_ slowly creeping from his lower half. He Tian once again let out his usual impish chortle. 

  
  


Mo’s body was honest. The redhead could feel his own boner slowly made its way into obvious appearance. Mo winced when He Tian suddenly rubbed his palm on the tented pressure of Mo’s tight black jeans. Mo then shifted his position and straddled on top of He Tian’s lap. There was no bit of shame written on Mo’s face because he was just too intoxicated. Or should he say, he was too deeply in love with He Tian that his body subconsciously yearned for the raven-haired hunk’s touches? 

  
  


“Hey, Momo what’s wrong? Are you finally going to admit that you’re feeling lonely without me around?” He Tian grinned like a fool as he put away his beer bottle. He then snatched the one from the redhead to tell him it was time to stop drinking.

  
  


“What if I am?” Mo brushed his pointy nose along He Tian’s long neck sniffing his lover’s scent before he caressed it with his wet tongue.

  
  


“It’s okay, Momo. You don’t have to do this. I’m not as desperate as you think.” He Tian brushed the spike of Momo’s auburn hair, patting it while pulling the redhead closer to him. He could feel Mo’s heartbeat rhythm resonating so clearly as it vibrated onto the surface of his skin. 

  
  


Mo curved a pout and his frowning eyebrows obviously expressed his dissatisfaction with He Tian’s subtle rejection. He hadn’t seen He Tian for almost a year since last year’s Valentine’s day.

  
  


_This selfish punk…_

  
  


Mo Guan Shan pressed his lips on He Tian’s almost as if he was chomping on the raven-haired man’s mouth. His arms were wrapped around the hunk’s broad shoulders, limiting He Tian’s movement. Mo’s mind might be clouded with the booze he had but he was very much aware of the choice he made at that very second.

  
  


“Momo, you will regret this. Let’s just go to sleep. That’s how we usually spend our Valentine’s day, we just sleep together until morning.” He Tian gripped on Momo’s shoulders and put on his usual calm smile. He loathed the fact that they didn’t get to spend as much time as when they were high schoolers.

  
  


“No, not today…” Mo shook his head. He then brought He Tian’s fingers to his mouth and sucked on the length of the nimble digits, biting on it one by one so flirtatiously that He Tian sensed a searing heat spread from below.

  
  
  


**

_I'm here to stay, I'll find a way, I know it hurts_

_There's no one else, I'll go through hell to make it work_

  
  
  


“Momo, your teeth...fuck...” He Tian munched on his lips, cursing before a groan of satiation escaped off his mouth. He grabbed on a handful of Mo’s hair and prompted the movement as the redhead eagerly bobbed his head up and down, revving the hunk to his cum. 

  
  


Mo pursed his lips as he engulfed his mouth around the tip of He Tian’s throbbing dick, sucking on it like it was his favorite popsicles. The redhead didn’t realize just how much he enjoyed the humid and raw scent of He Tian’s bittersweet cum. He liked it better when the love liquid was slimy thick and when he pulled his lips off, the mix of his drooling saliva and He Tian’s cum would form a springy, slick bridge that would pop at any second. 

  
  


_Ah, Mo loved it so much. He wanted more..._

  
  


Mo hated the fact that they didn’t get to be physical that often. How could he let himself commit to this stupid long-distance relationship with He Tian? What chicken dick nonsense was that? He hated that he was dumb enough to let He Tian controlled him. He hated it so much. But hell, deep down he knew he couldn’t fool no one. Mo knew just how much that distance made their hearts grow fonder. He knew it very well. 

  
  


Sometimes when Mo was too high on the alcohol that he couldn’t even handle, he would drunk-call He Tian and they would just fap to each other’s voice while on call. Ah, Mo would rather fap in front of He Tian instead and not whilst on the phone.

  
  


“He Tian, touch me too…” Mo brought He Tian’s hands and slid them off underneath his shirt and eventually placed them on his chest.

  
  


“Momo…I hate that you’re drunk now.” He Tian shut his eyes and took a deep breath as if he was trying to control the rampant wave of lust that nearly made him explode. 

  
  


The hunk fondled the redhead’s aroused nipples, pinching them as he liked it and grazed it with his sharp nails that it elicited a pleasurable moan from Mo. He loved it. He Tian loved to see his Lil’ Mo panting so lewdly and gasping for air when he chewed on those pinky cherries like they were his favorite candy. 

  
  


“He Tian…” Mo drew out his tongue and scavenged his way deep into He Tian’s slippery mouth. His tongue clashed with He Tian’s array of perfectly white teeth and curled into the hunk’s upper lips. 

  
  


He Tian tasted bitter with a slight aftertaste of citrusy sweetness or so Mo Guan Shan thought.

  
  


“Momo, you’re not able to consent from this. Let’s wait a lil’ bit until you’re sober. Hm?” He Tian muttered in between sloppy kisses. Even if the words came out from him, he didn’t even sound remotely convincing because he too, wanted Mo just as much as Mo wanted him.

  
  


“Fuck that.” Momo growled in impatience while slurping on He Tian’s saliva as if he couldn’t get enough.

  
  


“Hold me, He Tian...” Momo positioned the groove of his buttocks on top of He Tian’s hot arousal, indicating that he was ready for a more intimate session with the rich hunk.

  
  


He Tian knew, from that moment that there was no turning back.

  
  
  


**

_Is it love, if the only time you ever think of us_

_When you're out and had a little bit too much_

_Is it love?_

  
  
  


“He Tian...ahhh…” Mo dug on his lips as he attempted to stifle his own despicable moan and incoherent cries. He unknowingly spread wide his trembling legs while laying his sweaty back on He Tian’s bare chest. His hands were gripping way too hard on He Tian’s arms that He Tian swore it would leave a marked bruise on his skin later on.

  
  


Mo could feel a _stiff, wet prick_ nudging on his _entrance_ from behind _._ He Tian was hard and his dick was swollen so bad that it hurt. 

  
  


“I never thought that you’re this naughty, baby...” He Tian increased the speed of his stroke, exerting greater pressure as the silicone masturbator sucked the hell out of Mo’s semen-filled boner. To He Tian’s surprise, Mo had been using this kinky toy whenever the ginger lad needed _relief_.

  
  


A dirty suction noise could be heard reverberated so shamelessly across the crammed, tiny room of industrial-style decor.

  
  


“Did you use this when we were on the phone the other day? You sounded like you couldn’t get enough of me, Momo…” Mo’s whole body shook. His thighs were shifting all over the place in a chaotic pace of extreme discomfort and pleasure. He Tian glanced at how Mo’s eyes rolled backward and how his lower abdomen convulsed so violently as the redhead reached his peak orgasm, cumming into a full brim inside the silicone.

  
  


“Oh, Momo, did you like that? Ah, what a waste, you should have cummed into my mouth instead.” Mo’s eyes were fluttering and his mind was off to high heaven as his massive load was released out of his system.

  
  


Mo was still recovering from the inexplicably intense orgasm he had when He Tian took off the suction masturbator. The hunk stroke on Mo’s quivering length for one last time to stimulate any leftover drop of the redhead’s nectar. 

  
  


He Tian then brought the cum-filled silicone toy towards his lips and let the warm, creamy semen flowed into his throat. His long tongue slithered through the inner side of the silicone, wiping every inch of its bumpy surface clean. Mo who was feeling slightly disoriented after his release threw a bewildering stare at his lover who downed the load of his cum as if it was his favourite beverage. A contented gulp could be heard as He Tian emptied the whole content of the silicone and sucked on it to ensure that not a drop of globules went wasted.

  
  


“Okay, Momo. Lie down and let me have some fun too.” He Tian looked pleased. He licked the remaining cum on his lips before he crept a smile so sheepishly that his foxy eyes formed into a mooncrest.

  
  
  


**

_I’m somethin’ so familiar_

_That you don’t even notice_

_The way I wanna love ya_

_It’s time that you should know this, know this_

  
  
  


Their fingers intertwined as He Tian rocked his hip, sinking his whole girth and enormous length into the smoldering depth of Mo Guan Shan. A suppressed, lascivious grunt was heard as Mo adjusted his constricting _lovehole_ to accommodate the size of He Tian’s flaring serpent. The redhead didn’t notice how his inner walls were clamping on He Tian’s manhood, knotting it that he made it difficult for He Tian to move.

  
  


“Mo...Momo, your inside…so tight...You make me wanna cum at any second, baby...ugh...” He Tian sped up the pace of his piston thrust, propelling his mannish angle forward while Mo encircled his lean legs around the hunk’s waist, shrinking the gap between them. The demented sensation was so sinfully decadent that it sent both lovers to amorous limbo. 

  
  


Mo Guan Shan found himself lost in the ecstasy of He Tian’s fervent embrace. He Tian had no idea just how much his Lil’ Mo missed him. Mo once thought that what was the point of investing in this long distance relationship if he had to suffer every single day missing the man? 

  
  


“He Tian...He Tian…” Mo chased the taller man’s lips, gazing deep into those silvery orbs seeking assurance that the next morning he woke up, the man would still be there, lying next to him.

  
  


“Momo, I’m here...I won’t go anywhere…” He Tian then brought their laced fingers onto his lips, kissing on it gently as if promising that he was there to stay.

  
  


“Fuck me harder, He Tian. Love me so hard that I won’t be able to think of anything else.” Mo brushed his other palm on He Tian’s cheeks almost beggingly. His ginger orbs seemed teary as he attempted to communicate the desperation of his heart. 

  
  
  


“Don’t regret this the next morning you woke up, Momo.” He Tian put his thumb on Mo’s chin and dragged his mouth open to savor another fierce kiss before they continued making love throughout Valentine's night.

  
  
  
  


**

  
  
  


“Do you still save my number as Don’t Pick Up, Mo?” He Tian was spooning Mo, cradling the redhead from behind. His boner was still slightly pressed onto the plum cheeks of Mo’s butt.

  
  


He Tian’s hand reached for his lover’s phone that it made Mo croon in disagreement. 

  
  


As He Tian unlocked Mo’s phone, he scoured through the contact list and saw that he was no longer a mere ‘Don’t Pick Up’ anymore. That proved just how much their relationship had progressed while being away from each other for these many years.

He Tian could still vividly remember the day he had to say goodbye to Mo. He couldn’t read the expression written on Mo’s face. He was torn between not wanting to leave and heeding to his father’s demand of going abroad. He even went as far as pleading to his older brother, He Cheng for help because he desperately didn’t want to go but it was to no avail. 

  
  


Soon, He Tian gradually learned just how much this LDR made their relationship even sturdier. 

  
  


He Tian didn’t want to lose Mo. 

  
  


He would always make sure to come home and celebrate Valentine’s day with his Lil’ Mo every single year. It was indeed hard to convince Mo at first that he was deadly committed to this relationship, that He Tian never had the intention to give up on them. Ever.

  
  


“Are you really going to stay this time? What about your father?” Mo asked, his ginger orbs were earnest, hopeful as he waited for He Tian’s answer.

  
  


“Yeah, it’s over, Momo…” He Tian nibbled on Mo’s ear while tightening his hug from behind. 

  
  


“So, don’t be mad at me anymore, Mo Guan Shan. ” He Tian buried his face into the crook of Mo’s neck, reminiscing hurtful, distant memories of the redhead ignoring his calls, his texts, totally ghosting him for months. It felt like hell.

  
  


He then continued, “When you ignored me all those times, I thought that I could die…” 

  
  


Mo listened in silence. His body was motionless. He just lied there letting himself be embraced by He Tian. There was so much of him that Mo didn’t know of. But, he was never sure when was the right time to actually come to terms with the fact that He Tian had always been this mysterious ever since they first met. 

  
  


“I’m not mad anymore.” Mo Guan Shan stared into the wall and heaved a sigh of relief that He Tian would no longer disappear on him. Tomorrow when he woke up, He Tian would still be there, breathing and lying next to him.

  
  


Valentine’s day might be over but their current relationship just bloomed into another beginning.

  
  


Mo pondered at the memory that reminded him of that exact moment when He Tian told him he was leaving. It was then when he finally realized how he truly felt about He Tian. The frustrating confusion and the ravaging sadness conquered him whole and rendered him into the unknown bleak, helpless. But now he felt like he could finally break free from his own dishonesty.

  
  


He wanted to be upfront with his feelings towards He Tian. He wanted to stop being a coward, to stop running away. He wanted to halt this unnecessary suppress of his own overflowing feelings.

  
  


“He Tian, let’s move in together.” Mo blurted before a sudden kiss interjected his statement and planted onto his lips, completely muffling the sound he further intended to make. 

  
  


“That’s unfair, Momo. I was the one who wanted to say that first...” He Tian sighed defeatingly. 

  
  


He Tian then found himself began to fantasize about waking up to Mo by his side all day, everyday.

  
  
  


_Feelings that I can't forget_

_I wish you were sleeping next to me instead_

_I loved the way your skin would feel against my chest_

_I pray that you're the best that I will ever get_

  
  
  


“Hey, here.” He Tian rustled through his black pouch and handed over what seemed to be like a motorbike key — a Valentine's day gift from He Tian to his Little Mo.

  
  


“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mo Guan Shan. Let’s go on a road trip sometimes. Us two, together.” He Tian murmured as he inhaled a whiff of Mo’s scent and pulled him back into his ardent embrace. His silvery eyes shone in overpowering bliss.

  
  


Mo gazed at those puppy twin orbs before he stole a quick peck on He Tian’s thin lips. He stayed still on his kiss, bluntly deepening it before he eventually hummed in agreement.

  
  


_Happy Valentine’s Day too, He Tian._

  
  
  


**

_There's not a day where the thought of you doesn't wake up with me_

_I think it's time to give my heart a chance_

_Even though it's bleeding_

_I think it's time,_

_I think it's time..._

  
  
  
  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks 🥰I can't believe I could post this TianShan oneshot just in time for Valentine's!💕As usual, He Tian flaunting his *cough* dirty and kinky *cough* side of him in this fic lol What's important is I finally managed to write about how Mo finally realizing his love for He Tian! I just- I needed this so much...🥺
> 
> Oh yeah, I've been so obsessed with LANY these days that I used part of their lyrics in this fic as they fit so well to the theme and mood of the story that I wanted to convey. I recommend when you're drunk, anything for you, (what i wish just one person would say to me) aka happy for you, Valentine's Day and basically every goddamn songs in their mama's boy and Malibu Nights albums lol
> 
> P/s: Anyone interested in TianShan's omegaverse/historical AU? I plan to write chaptered stories but I'm still thinking about the plot 😹I'm nervous since all I have ever wrote was none other than porn lolsss Tell me in the comment about your thoughts! 
> 
> Before I forget, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!! 💋


End file.
